A flexible display is an emerging type of display that is composed of flexible materials that allow the flexible display to bend or warp, for example, in arcuate shapes. A traditional hard display may employ a structurally rigid material to protect internal components of the hard display. However, materials that withstand the structural rigors associated with flexible movement may be needed to protect or passivate components for emerging flexible displays.